The Bypass Angioplasty Revascularization Investigation (BARI) was designed as a randomized trial of angioplasty (PTCA) vs. bypass surgery (CABG) as the initial strategy in the revascularization of patients with multivessel coronary artery disease. To that end, 14 clinical sites and 4 satellite centers have randomized over 1800 patients. In order to place this population in perspective the clinical centers follow two registry populations: (1) the randomizable but not randomized patients from the clinical centers and (2) a sample of the patients excluded from the trial because of angiographic characteristics. The BARI population is unique in that it contains the largest proportion of women included in a randomized trial of revascularization techniques. The initial follow-up was planned for 5 years with the primary endpoint being mortality. Secondary endpoints including recurrent ischemia, repeat procedures, cost, and quality of life are also being evaluated and may prove to be equally if not more important in the clinical utility of these data. The current proposal is to continue the follow-up until all patients have been followed for a total of 10 years. Since the failure rate of bypass grafts increased after 5 years, the shorter period would not capture these events. Furthermore, those patients who underwent PTCA as their initial procedure would likely to be manifesting recurrent disease during this interval. These data could influence the long term conclusions drawn from this unique data set. The methods to be employed include continuation of the current data collection on a yearly basis by telephone interview. These techniques have been employed in the earlier phase of the trial and therefore the data would be comparable to that already acquired. The current proposal would also allow for ventricular function data to be acquired in all patients at 5 years. This parameter has been correlated with survival in other clinical trials. Since coronary angiography cannot be performed in all patients, this will serve as an additional endpoint.